The New Team
by GGxZeus
Summary: This will be the fairy tail story but including a trio o f new original characters. How will fairy tail react with a new hottie, dragon slayer with a grudge and a strange leader that master is wary of. Romance later on and a pairing for Natsu is planned. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place before the S-Class Exams arc**

**but after the Edolas arc and will be featuring **

**a trio of new original characters. **

**The romances will stay generally the same but with**

**A few tweaked love triangles. The canon general story**

**Will be the same just with the tweaks if it becomes **

**A romance story that doesn't follow my story. I hope you **

**Enjoy and don't flame on me. This is my second try at**

**A series. .REVIEW**

The watch guard was enjoying the game of chess with his friend who was currently sweating to make his next move in fear of losing when he noticed a small group of people garbed hooded in black from head to toe.

"Hey do you see the group right there. They look like anyone you have seen before"

The friend shook his head at his friend with annoyance. "Hey man I'm trying to concentrate here so don't try to distract me ".

"Come on just look at them". The friend stole a glance at the group and shrugged his shoulders at the guard and went back to game and moved his bishop to the corner.

"Check and now I have you". The guard turned back to game and smirked.

"That's my line and Checkmate, I win". The guard looked back to the now passing by group of people in wonder.

X

Adam was enjoying the walk in the city through the new city with his mates. He was the one walking in the middle and taller than the person on the left but even with the person on the right.

"Hey** guys aren't you excited to meet the people at Fairy Tail. I hope they let us join and we can be a part of a real guild. And David you are not allowed to challenge Gray to a fight as soon as you join. Try after a month or two but not at the beginning**." David gave Adam a cold look and continued to walk in silence in his usual slump.

Adam continued on talking because his mates were being very quiet. "So** Margeret are you going to try to be friendly for a change or do you plan on beating up everyone like usual**." With that the smallest person of the cloaked group jumped up and punched Adam in the head.

Margeret laughed at Adam after she hit him "No I only plan on hitting you Adam." Margeret skipped off, laughing away while Adam and David jogged to keep up.

X

"But Lucy why do I have to do a new job now? I just got back from the last one". Natsu pouted at Lucy after hearing her new offer.

Lucy shook her head at Natsu "Natsu you finished the last job but I didn't come with you. I was on shopping spree with Juvia and now the rent is needed." Natsu continued to pout "But why do I have to come on a job to pay for your rent". Lucy shook her head and was about to shout when the guild door opened and a group of new people walked in. The group took off their hoods to reveal themselves.

The middle man was probably just under 17 and had a slight tan. He had long hair but was completely disarrayed into off blown up type of hairstyle. (_**Imagine Goku and Vegeta mixed**_) His hair was deep red that looked almost brown in the light. The first thought through Lucy's mind was handsome. The second man standing slightly aback from the middle man was a different sort. He was deathly white with gray almost pure white hair. He was robust in build compared to the lean yet agile from of the other man. The third was a female to right with long wild hair with long bangs just above her eyes. Her hair was a black but was very glossy. She was undeniably gorgeous and caused many gawking looks from the men of Fairy tail. The middle man grew a big smile on his face and waved at the crowd.

"HELLO FAIRY TAIL MY GROUP AND I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN YOUR GUILD". Master Makarov walked up to the group from his seat at the bar and gave them a look over. He smiled and smiled at the group. "Well first I would like to know your names and preferably what magic type you are."

Adam stepped forward to the master and spoke to the now interested crowd of members. "Well I am Adam Brooks and I use a type of magic known as shock orbit. It allows me to create orbits of energy through any part of my body that will either propel like a bullet or expand to absorb damage. It greatly increases my hand to hand combat and negates any attacks that I focus an orbit on. This quiet gentleman is David and his magic is a little older than mine. He is a dragon slayer and has been taught under a dragon and now uses Ice dragon slayer magic. This here is Margeret and..." Adam was punched in the back of the head by Margeret and was knocked down.

"Maybe we wanted to introduce ourselves you dunce. I am Margeret and my magic is very old type of magic. I gage the magic power of an enemy and can increase my range of focus to about 200 metres. This allows for useful scouting abilities and avoiding ambushes." After Natsu heard the dragon slayer news he walked forward to greet the possible new members.

Natsu walked up to the new group and smiled cheerfully "I am Natsu Dragoneel and I also am a dragon slayer but of fire. I have a question for you David , Did your dragon disappear 8 years ago?(**Note that in the story before the S exam Lucy's first year anniversary passes and its obviously been 8 years now. Idk why the story hasn't noted that setting development**)

David is shocked at Natsu and his question and nodded quickly and looks away after remembering his lost parent. Makarov was nodding at the new group and smiled. "Well sure you may join but first you must accompany Lucy, Natsu and Gray on their next mission to evaluate your abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I appreciate the story alerts and the favorites it means a lot to me and I hope you know that any and all reviews are read over by me.**

**reddevil47****: I plan on pairing Natsu up but that decision will be made by the viewers. I hope the pairing will be included by chapter 10 and you guys can decide through a poll on my profile. If you have another choice then message me about it**

**Anyways I hope you guys are having fun and don't forget to .REVIEW**

Natsu and David were currently sitting with each other muttering about evil transportation. The group were currently riding to the city of Farla to meet with the local merchant that had some disturbing news.

Lucy was discussing strategy with Gray while Margeret and Adam listened in "So the Duke has noticed the lack of pet life in the area and a large amount of raids and attacks by what evidence leads to a very large animal". Gray was nodding while Adam seemed to never leave his eyes from Lucy's body. Margeret sighed and smacked his head and made him look away embarrassed.

Gray stood and went to the train cart window and opened the door to look down the hallway. "I'm gonna go grab some food from the cart, Would you guys want anything?" Lucy shook her head and Margeret shrugged and slumped in her seat. Adam rubbed the back of his head and shot Margeret a look who returned with sticking her tongue out at him then Adam nodded and sat back comfortably with Lucy across from him.

X

After a few minutes, Gray returned with a handful of sweets and was absent his clothing and sat beside Lucy. Adam looked at Gray then to Lucy and shot Gray a deadly look and sat in a pouting slouch and pulled his hood over his eyes.

Margeret blushed at Gray's now nearly naked body and looked away with a very guilty look on her face. Adam was still sulking about his thoughts on Gray's relationship with Lucy. "Man I thought I could finally get a girl to go around with me that wouldn't constantly hit me." Adam thought to himself and looked over at David and Natsu with their little cat sitting besides Natsu smiling. "Strange I noticed all the dragonslayers had a cat of some kind yet David has none. I wonder if he needs to get one to be apart of the Dragonslayers club or something." Adam's thoughts strayed back to Lucy. "Ugh damn is she hot. Sure Margeret is hot as well but Lucy doesn't seem to try and hit me after my advances. And the way Margeret looked at Gray I hope she doesn't forget David's goal." Adam sighed at his restlessness and closed his eyes to sleep after the long train ride ahead.

X

The group arrived in Farla to find it a tiny little port city with maybe ten buildings. Natsu sighed and hugged the ground with Happy was flying around in a circle. Gray looked around til he spotted the old man waving at the group. He ran over and greeted them.

"Hello I am Malco and I am the one who called for your aid. I didn't expect so many people from the guild though." Gray smiled at the man and pointed to the trio of new recruits.

"These are actually new applicants for Fairy Tail and want to prove their worth for master. So they are coming along to show off their power and skill. Anyways so have there been any updates since last time you posted the job." The man started to turn pale and started to sweat a great deal. He motioned for the group to come closer and his voice became a whisper.

"I'm one of few people left here in this town. This used to be a great port with many people coming and going. The stores were built to help mediate everything and run smoother but now there is no one here. Everyone is disappearing and the amount of wildlife attacks is becoming more common and more aggressive. First it was the people who stayed out late but now people who are in rooms with windows are getting taken. I need your help with this matter". The older man got on his knees and bowed his head to the group of members. Gray smiled and crouched to the man and simply nodded and the old man's eyes welled and he stood and started to walk away.

Gray watched the man leave and turned to the now eager group of people. "Okay Natsu will be with Margeret and Lucy on the response team. Adam, David and I will be scouting ahead looking for clues and if we meet the thing causing the problems or simply have trouble we will holler and you guys get here." Natsu nodded and started off to walk ahead and didn't take much notice to Gray's speech to his team. Margeret and Lucy walked to keep up with Natsu.

X

Margeret was walking a few paces behind Natsu and was starting to fume. "Natsu is ignoring me and not trying to hit on me. Adam would never stop with his glances and David is shy but when he sees my cleavage he turns into a tomato but not him. He's talking to a cat and not me". Margeret hurried up ahead and started to complain about the heat and took off her cloak to reveal her skimpy shorts and tight tub top. Natsu simply walked past her with just a glance and a comment about her need to get comfortable around heat. Margeret started sulking and walked closer to eaves drop

X

"..But Natsu why is Lisanna always hugging you". Natsu started to stroke his chin at the thought and went into his usual blank stare of thought. "Well Happy I think its cause she thinks I'm the closest person to her in her life". Happy giggled and started to fly away.

"Haha Natsu is so clueless at all the entire idea of girls. Lucy is having feelings for him and Lisanna definitely likes him. I think Erva has a thing for him but she has a history. Ohh this new girl is going to stir up a whole bunch of drama". Happy giggled as he watched the fawning looks Margeret sent to Natsu and the potential of the future fun.

X

Gray was tracking the strange footsteps from the last attack. A little girl around the age of 7 had been snatched from her home and there was a bloody trail mixed with human feet. The common thought would have been kidnappers but Gray noticed that the foot also had starches a few feet ahead as if when something took a step it ripped up earth. The thought lead Gray to realize this creature had two feet and could be bipedal but in high speeds changed to use its hands as well. Gray put his feet in the tracks and reached the hand holes and couldn't make he was at least a foot off. He slowly stood and looked at the curious Adam and David. "This creature is about 8 feet tall and a similar build to Elfman in structure but in sheer size it will be massive. I have no idea just what it is but I have a feeling there is something very bad going on." Adam and David turned pale and started to crouch ready for battle and Gray turned to see a beast from nightmares approach.

It stood easily ten feet tall and was similar to basic description that Gray give but he didn't get everything. The creature barely made it through trees and was completely covered in scales from head to toe. It had a spike formation along its spine which leads to a spiky tail with a massive club at the end of tail. It approached slowly and quietly like a calm before the storm and stopped ten feet away. It closed its eyes and smelled the air with a low and deep growl. When it finished smelling it looked at us and smirked with its teeth showing. It let loose a vicious growl that shook the trio's very bones and its growl was answered by two more growls from both sides of the trio. Gray let loose an ice make lance straight to the heavens and braced for battle. "Natsu, Hurry!"


	3. Writers Block

**Hiya :D I am sorry but I am having a problem. I happen to be suffering from a very severe form of writers block... Like BAD. So I have decided to divert from my original stories to focus on a new story line to maybe get my creative juices going. This does not mean im abandoning any stories i simply need a creative buff up. So here are the options for:**

**Naruto in a Real World High School setting**

**NaruSaku**

**NaruTema**

**NaruHina**

**NaruIno**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

** i) Real World**

** ii)OC AU **

**Sasuke Naruto Slight Au NO YAOI Just friendship**

**Okay let me know what you guys think and please review and let me know :) **


End file.
